Ben Tennyson
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson to główny protagonista całej serii "Ben 10". Jako dziesięciolatek znalazł tajemnicze, kosmiczne urządzenie o nazwie Omnitrix, dzięki któremu zyskał zdolność do przemiany swojego kodu genetycznego i transformacji w obce gatunki z całego wszechświata. W wieku szesnastu lat stał się sławny nie tylko w swoim rodzinnym mieście Bellwood, ale we wszystkich galaktykach. Podczas swojej bohaterskiej kariery wiele razy ratował Ziemię oraz kosmiczne cywilizacje przed zniszczeniem lub podbojem ze strony złych cudzoziemców. Wygląd Ben 10 Ben jest 10-letnim chłopakiem o bladej cerze i brązowych, kudłatych włosach oraz zielonych oczach. Jest niski i szczupły. Jego strój składa się z białego T-shirtu z czarnym pionowym pasem na piersi i czarnymi pasami na rękawach, ciemnozielonych spodni i czarno-białych butów. Na jego lewym nadgarstku znajduje się prototyp Omnitrixa. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 15-letni i 16-letni Ben zachował swoje charakterystyczne cechy wyglądu, czyli kudłate włosy, zielone oczy i szczupłą sylwetkę. Jego strój ulega zmianie. Teraz nosi czarny podkoszulek, niebieskie dżinsy i zieloną kurtkę z dwoma białymi paskami na prawym ramieniu i białym pasie na lewej piersi z numerem "10" na czarnym emblemacie oraz czarno-białe buty. Prototyp Omnitrixa, a później Ultimatrix, znajduje się na lewym nadgarstku. Ben 10: Omniverse Ben zmienia swój standardowy strój, który teraz składa się z czarnej podkoszulki z zielonymi pasami: jednym na piersi z białą cyfrą "10", wokół rękawów oraz na barkach, a także z brązowych spodni z dużą ilością kieszeni i biało-zielone buty. Często zakłada też białą bluzę z kapturem i zielonymi paskami na ramionach i zieloną cyfrą "10" na prawej piersi. Nowy Omnitrix umieszczony jest na lewym nadgarstku chłopaka. Ben 10: Nowa Generacja Ben nosi jasnoszary t-shirt i rozpiętą, ciemnoszarą bluzę z zieloną cyfrą "10" na prawej piersi. Ma ciemnoniebieskie jeansy i biało-czarne sportowe buty. Jest nieco wyższy niż Gwen, jednak wciąż jego wzrost nie przekracza wysokości Kevina. Swój Omnitrix nosi na lewym nadgarstku. Ben 10: Kosmiczne Uniwersum Ben wygląda identycznie jak w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse", ale nosi zielone spodnie. Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa Ben jest dobrze zbudowanym, dorosłym mężczyzną. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i posiada brodę. Tennyson ma czarno-zielony T-shirt, a wzór na jego koszulce przypomina znak Omnitrixa. Jego spodnie są jasnobrązowe i nosi czarny pas z brązowymi kieszeniami, w których zazwyczaj trzyma jakąś broń miotaną. Ma również czarne buty. Ben 10: Infinite Ben wygląda tak samo jak w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Ben 10 Kosmiczne Wakacje Ben wygląda tak samo jak Ben 10.000 z serii "Ben 10". Umiejętności Ben został wyszkolony w walce wręcz, głównie przez Maxa, Gwen i dzięki doświadczeniu zdobytemu w pojedynkach z kosmitami. Otrzymał również podstawowe szkolenie Hydraulika. Chociaż został wytrenowany w walce, jedynie w celu zminimalizowania jego ciągłego polegania na Omnitrixie/Ultimatrixie, wykazał, że jest wyjątkowo biegły w walce wręcz oraz w walce z użyciem broni. Jest cwanym wojownikiem, który polega na sprycie i zwinności. Ben posiada ponadprzeciętną inteligencję, jeśli chodzi o niektóre aspekty oraz niezwykle rozwiniętą pamięć, dzięki której może zapamiętać wiele wydarzeń, rozmów czy innych rzeczy na bardzo długi okres czasu. Tennyson ma też zaawansowaną intuicję, która umożliwia mu dostrzeganie się myśli, obrazów, rozwiązań problemu lub odpowiedzi na nurtujące pytania. Szybko uczy się na błędach, a gdy wyciągnie pochopne wnioski jest w stanie szybko je naprawić i ustalić właściwy przebieg wydarzeń. Jest bardzo zwinny i szybki, a jego refleks jest wyostrzony. Z łatwością unika pocisków i ataków fizycznych, wykonując salta, przeskoki i przewroty. Zręcznie potrafi wspinać się na różne powierzchnie i zręcznie włada narzędziami i broniami w obu dłoniach, zarówno w ludzkiej formie, jak i w postaci kosmity. Wyposażenie Ben jest posiadaczem Omnitrixa (dawniej Ultimatrixa i prototypu Omnitrixa), który dał mu moc zmiany własnego kodu genetycznego, co z kolei umożliwia mu transformowanie się w różne obce stworzenia. Początkowo, chłopak mógł przekształcić się jedynie w dziesięciu kosmitów, ale z biegiem czasu, gdy zdobywał większe doświadczenie w obsłudze zegarka, zdobywał również nowych kosmitów, głównie poprzez skanowanie ich DNA lub zwykłe odblokowywanie ich kodu genetycznego w urządzeniu. Pod koniec serii "Ben 10" jego kosmiczny arsenał zawierał dwudziestu kosmitów, a jego aktualna lista obcych wcieleń, którymi dysponuje w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse" wynosi 62 aż obce formy. thumb|Ben i jego kosmici Gdy zamienia się w kosmitę, Ben zyskuje wszystkie cechy stworzenia, w tym jego wygląd, głos, wszystkie unikalne i specjalne umiejętności i kompetencje oraz mocne i słabe strony. Choć w większości zachowuje swoją osobowość, są pewne przypadki, w których przemiana powoduje zmianę jego zachowania, co widoczne jest na przykład, gdy chłopak zamienia się w Gniewa i staje się znacznie bardziej agresywny lub działa dziecinniej jako Pajęczarz. Oprócz przekształcania się w różnych cudzoziemców, Ultimatrix zawierał szczególną opcję określaną jako "funkcja ewolucyjna", która pozwalała Benowi rozwijać swoje obce formy, aby uzyskać ich ulepszone wersje, które nazywano "formami ostatecznymi". Opcja ta działała na zasadzie umieszczenia wybranej obcej formy w pewnej symulacji, co powoduje, że kosmita przechodzi przez najgorszy możliwy scenariusz rozwoju swojego gatunku, który odbędzie się za tysiące lub miliony lat, tym samym ewoluuje w znacznie silniejsza formę. Funkcja ta może też po prostu modyfikować stare DNA do dopasowanego nowego DNA. Kiedy nastolatek zyskał formy ostateczne, jego lista cudzoziemców powiększyła się do 71 kosmicznych form. Dodatkowo, poza podstawową funkcją przemiany kodu genetycznego, Omnitrix/Ultimatrix potrafił być wykorzystywany do różnych celów, przykładowo: posiada wbudowany uniwersalny tłumacz, który pozwala Benowi komunikować się z większością kosmitów. Prototyp Omnitrixa wykazał, że posiada możliwość manipulowania i naprawiania uszkodzeniami genetycznymi. Azmuth wspomniał, że Ben mógł użyć prototypu zegarka, aby przywrócić do życia dowolny gatunek, który znajdował się w strumieniu Kodonu na Primusie. Omnitrix posiada również mechanizm bezawaryjny, który zapobiega śmierci użytkownika zegarka. Gdy Ben znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, a Omnitrix jest w trybie ładowania, automatycznie przejdzie w tryb aktywny. Alternatywne Historie Ben 10: Nowa Generacja Ben jest 17-letnim posiadaczem Omnitrixa, który razem ze swoją drużyną, składającą się z kuzynki Gwen i przyjaciela Kevina, broni wszechświata przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami ze strony złowrogich obcych. Podczas jednej z misji w Undertown Ben znajduje Kamień Kontelijczyków - tajemniczy artefakt należący do potężnej rasy obcych. Kamień zdolny jest do zniszczenia planety, jednak tylko wtedy, gdy zostanie umieszczony w Grobie Króla Kontelijczyków. Na trop artefaktu wpada tajemniczy Krylstar, który dowiaduje się, że Ben to wnuk Maxa Tennysona, który lata temu uwięził go w Nicości, dlatego chce się zemścić. Ben staje w obliczu poważnego zagrożenia ze strony Petrosapiena, który za wszelką cenę szuka zemsty i potężnego Kamienia. Wkrótce po pokonaniu Krylstara i Vilgaxa, który posiadał swój własny plan, co do enigmatycznego Kamienia, drużyna Bena buduje nową siedzibę - Wieżę Herosów. Do ekipy Tennysona oficjalnie dołącza również jego dziewczyna Julia. Bohaterowie stają przed kolejnym zagrożeniem ze strony potężnego Vilgaxa, który zjednoczył wrogów młodych herosów i stworzył grupę Nikczemnych Tytanów. W międzyczasie nosiciel Omnitrixa próbuje zebrać nową drużynę Honorowych Herosów w obawie przed atakiem niebezpiecznych wrogów. Wkrótce jeden z wrogów wyjawia Tennysonowi, że w drużynie jest wtyka, a główne podejrzenia chłopaka padają na Kevina, co sprawia, że przyjaciele zatracają zaufanie wobec Bena. Jednakże chłopak odzyskuje szacunek bliskich i z pomocą swoich sojuszników udaje mu się pokonać Nikczemnych Tytanów. Jego dalsze losy już jako Ben 10.000, opisane są w serii "Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja". * Zobacz: Ben 10.000 (przyszła wersja Nowa Generacja) Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa Podczas wojny z Technorgami, trwającej 15 lat, Ben włamał się na główny statek przeciwników w celu zakończenia wojny poprzez zabicie ich króla. Zadanie Tennysona nie powiodło się, ponieważ Ben został śmiertelnie postrzelony przez jednego z robotów. Rodzina bohatera, czyli żona Julia i syn Karl, przez dłuższy okres czasu była pewna, że Ben nie żyje, jednak w odcinku "Coś tu cicho...", Karl odkrył, że jego ojciec żyje, ale jest przetrzymywany na statku i został zahipnotyzowany przez Technorgów. Wkrótce podczas wojny z robotami, Ben ostatecznie zginął, a jego syn nie był w stanie go uratować. Wkrótce jego syn w postaci Ostatecznego AddHealtha go ożywił, co wiązało się również z dołączeniem do grupy Strażnicy wszechświata. Ben 10: Kosmiczne Uniwersum Wrogowie 17-letniego Bena złączyli się, by zdobyć Omnitrix. Porwali oni Gwen i Rooka, a Kevin stał się zły. Występy Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation *Zobacz tutaj Ben 10: Nowa Generacja *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Infinite *Collect All Aliens - Crystalix *Collect All Aliens - Najgorsza Podróż *Collect All Aliens - Jack Ciekawostki *W serii "Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation", Ben urodził się w wiosną 1998 roku. *W serii "Ben 10: Alternatywne Wymiary", okazuje się, że Ben ma córkę z Atteą, gdyż ta go uwiodła, gdy chłopak był w postaci Bykżaba. Galeria Ben10.png|Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10". BEN_(1).png|Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga". Ben.png|Ben w serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien". OV_Ben_standing.png|Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Ben Tennyson NG.png|Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10: Nowa Generacja". Ben Tennyson NG1.png|Dawny projekt Bena Tennysona w serii "Ben 10: Nowa Generacja". Ben Tennyson Karl 10 SO.png|Ben Tennyson w serii "Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa". Ben Tennyson KU.png|Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10: Kosmiczne Uniwersum". Ben10Omniverse4.png|16-letni Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10: Ostateczna Misja". Prime Ben 17 OVC.png|17-letni Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation". Prime Ben 19 OVC.png|19-letni Ben Tennyson w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation". Prime Ben 19 in Ben 100 suit OVC.png|19-letni Ben Tennyson w stroju Ben 100 w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation". Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Hydraulicy Kategoria:Strażnicy wszechświata